royal_rebelpedia_fan_cornerfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlett Hood
The youngest of a family shrudded in secrecy. Although not a student at Ever After High, she secretly wishes that she had a role in her parents' story like her sisters'. Personality Scarlett is the rebel in the family, not accepting the need of keeping who her parents are from others. She's proud to be the daughter of the Red Riding Hood and the Bad Wolf, and admires her two older sisters, Ramona and Cerise. When it comes to her temper, she obviously takes after her father; being quick to loose her patience and snarling quite often. To her, the most important thing is her family and she's quick to defend them against anyone who dares to say anything vile about it. Even if she tries to give off the look of a rebel teenager, she's very much, a mother's girl. She idolizes her mom, and stands by her, no matter what. Appearance Scarlett has wavy brown hair with white highlights, and greyish eyes. Like her sisters, she has wolf ears. Her nails are sharp and so are her teeth, that she shows whenever she's upset. She usually wears red lipstick. For clothes, she normally choses red dresses or shorts. Normally there's always an item with fur on her, alongside chains. She loves boots. Name Scarlett comes from the shade of red "Scarlet", hinting to her mother's identity, very much like her sister Cerise. Home Scarlett lives with her family in the family cottage in Hood Hollows. Family Scarlett is the younger sister of Cerise Hood and Ramona Badwolf; and the third daughter of the Red Riding Hood and the Bad Wolf. Being the youngest, sometimes annoys her, since her parents and sisters', especially Ramona, treat her like a little child or in her words "As a baby!". Her eldest sister, loves to tease her, even if on the inside she loves her sister. As the third child, she has no destiny to follow and therefore she doesn't attend Ever After High. She sometimes goes there, however to visit her sisters'; while officially only going to see Cerise. Every time she visits, she has to wear a hood in order to keep her ears hidden, much to her distaste. Friends Unknown to her parents, Scarlett is friends with a young boy named Felix from the Hood Hollows village. She met him one day while checking on a pack of wolves and he was playing with the new pups. That friendship, however has to be kept secret from everyone in the village, due to the hostility between the village and her family. The only ones who know are her sister's. Pet Although she doesn't consider him a pet, Scarlett has a squirrel pet companion that she named Mr.Nugget. Romance She would never admit it, but she has a huge crush on her friend Felix. Powers Like her sisters, she inherited some wolf characteristics. Like Ramona, she has excellent hearing. She has also great eyesight, especially at night. Like both of her sisters' she's great at running. Colour Scheme Normally Scarlett wears outfits that consist of various shades of red, brown and other dark colors. Gallery Scarlet Hood - Cerise and Ramona younger sister.png Scarlet Hood alt 1.png|More formal dress Scarlet Hood alt 3.png Scarlet Hood alt 4.png Scarlet Hood alt 5.png Scarlet Hood alt2.png Scarlett Hood - visit day outfit.png|Outfit for visiting After High Scarlett Hood as Scarlett Wolf.png|Scarlett Hood aka Scarlett Wolf Category:JaneCatt OC's Category:Girls Category:Little Red Riding Hood